


Debt

by Boysn



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink wants to pay his debt for Noiz's assistance in killing Toue. Noiz has a specific payment method in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanaVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/gifts).



Noiz, with his technological abilities, had helped him track down Toue. Mink's mission was complete now with the wretched egomaniac dead...or so he thought. Noiz hadn't asked for any payment but how could Mink pass into the afterlife knowing he was in debt. 

“I'll pay you. Give me a little time and I'll have the money,” Mink said as he watched Noiz pack away his gear. The Ruff Rabbit leader had been stationed at Scratch headquarters for months now. 

“Money is just money. I can make it easily,” Noiz replied zipping up the duffle and tossing it over his shoulder. 

“Surely there is something. Anything,” Mink asked leaning against the door frame. He wasn't trying to block Noiz but he needed someway to stall. Noiz was like Mink in a sense. Silent and kept to himself, rarely giving out personal information. 

Noiz shifted on his feet and tilted his head, “Do you want to pay me that badly?” he asked. 

Mink simply nodded and watched Noiz lower his bag back to the floor with a small 'thud'. Mink didn't mean for Noiz to stay if he didn't want to. All he wanted was an agreement to meet so the payment could be given. 

Noiz inhaled deeply. Mink didn't like that he couldn't tell what was going through the teen's mind. Noiz had a monotone voice and a stare to match. 

“I wonder...if you taste as good as you smell,” Noiz said taking a step forward. Mink furrowed his brow but didn't move. “You're right, I should take a form of payment since you've also made me an accomplice to murder,” Noiz said now standing directly in front of Mink. 

“Thank you for allowing me to pay my debt. It won't take long to gather the money,” Mink said seeing a kind of hunger in Noiz's eyes. Maybe now that Noiz knew Mink was capable of murder the kid would ask him to get rid of some...unsavory people. 

“I told you I don't need money.”

Mink sighed, “That is all I have to offer. I won't...kill anyone else.”

Noiz reached out to run a hand down Mink's exposed arm, “Who's asking you to kill? I was thinking you could pay me with your body.” Noiz smirked as his fingertips reached the metal shackle around Mink's wrist. 

Blue eyes widened as Mink understood what Noiz was asking, but he quickly put on his usual scowl. “Don't joke with me,” he said moving aside so Noiz could pass through. Mink suddenly didn't want to be in Noiz's company, not if the youngster wasn't going to take paying a debt seriously. 

Noiz retracted his hand and wiped the smirk from his face. “Fine, but I don't want your money. See ya,” he said picking up his duffle and walking past Mink. 

Mink reached out and seized Noiz's upper arm. “What do you mean? I need to repay my debt,” he insisted. Noiz shook himself free.

“And I told you how you could do that and you refuse. So whatever, man. Bye,” Noiz said stomping down the concrete corridor. 

Mink thinned his lips in thought. The kid was being serious? He watched as Noiz reached the exit door.

“Wait,” Mink called. Noiz stopped but didn't turn around. “Are you serious? Is that how you want payment?” 

Noiz looked over his shoulder, “Is it so surprising that a nineteen year old would want that kind of payment?” he asked. 

Mink crossed his arms, “It's surprising that you want that kind of payment from someone like me,” he answered. 

Noiz completely turned around and took a couple steps towards Mink. “Someone like you?” he said continuing to slowly make his way back to the other man. 

“I'm a lot older, not exactly attractive, and my personality isn't something most would want in a bed partner,” Mink explained. He half expected Noiz to agree with him and realize how insane this all was. Of course that was the half that was wrong. 

“I'm completely inexperienced, not exactly attractive, and my personality isn't something most would want in a bed partner,” Noiz threw Mink's words back at him. Mink couldn't help but tilt one corner of his mouth up. 

“Completely inexperienced?” he asked scanning Noiz's body. Mink had never seen Noiz as a sexual being before. It was like looking at a completely different person. Noiz was lithe and small, but not fragile. Ghostly pale, but not sickly. His green eyes strived to be emotionless, but not devoid of life. 

“I haven't had...opportunities,” Noiz said, his cheeks getting a slight pink tinge. 

Mink lifted a hand to stroke the side of Noiz's face, judging the younger man's reaction. Noiz didn't pull away in disgust but instead leaned into the touch. 

“I can't feel it, you know,” Noiz whispered. 

Ah, that was right. Mink had found out some time ago that Noiz had no sensation. But that didn't mean that Noiz didn't want contact. All humans want some type of touch, to feel a closeness with another. 

Mink lowered his hand and looked in the sparse room that had little more than a bed. “Would you like your payment now or-”

“Now is good,” Noiz eagerly interjected, though he still managed to keep his voice monotone. 

Mink walked into the room and listened to hear if Noiz would follow. When he heard footsteps behind him his heart beat picked up. It was like Noiz entering the room was confirmation that he, Mink, was desired. 

Mink once again heard the duffle drop to the floor, but he heard other things as well. He turned to see Noiz stripping himself. Mink decided that wouldn't do, at least not for the younger man's first time, and reached out to halt Noiz's movements. 

“Let me,” Mink whispered. Noiz's expression didn't change but the pink on his cheeks got deeper as his hands dropped. 

Mink set to work on revealing Noiz's body, which was easier said than done. The style and sheer number of things Noiz was wearing was very different from what Mink was used to. It was perfect though, it would give Mink time to ponder over how he would go about pleasuring someone who couldn't feel. 

After exposing Noiz's torso Mink placed a steady hand to Noiz's hip and guided him to the bed. “Sit,” he said making sure no command was in his tone. He knew Noiz wasn't one to be easily intimidated, but Mink wasn't sure how the other would react in a situation he'd never been in before. Mink wanted it to be clear that backing out was an option. 

When Noiz sat down Mink knelt to rid Noiz of his (atrocious) shoes. Next came the pants, which Noiz was wearing two pairs of. Mink made no mention of the strange layers as he tossed both pairs aside, leaving Noiz in only a pair of boxers with a bunny design around the rim. Mink made sure not to smile at them, he didn't want Noiz to feel insecure. 

“What about you?” Noiz asked leaning back on the bed and placing a palm to his own crotch, kneading himself. 

“Do you want to see me naked? I don't have to take off my-”

“Stop that.” Noiz lifted a bare leg and pressed his foot to the front of Mink's trousers. “I want to have sex with you. I don't want to pretend you're someone else or have your body hidden. I want you,” he said pressing his foot against Mink's arousal. 

The older man took a deep breath as a spark ignited in his groin and he couldn't help but press his hips into Noiz's foot. 

“Nice to know you want it too,” Noiz said dropping his foot while continuing to palm at his clothed member. 

Mink didn't say anything as he began to disrobe, still thinking about what to do with Noiz's lack of feeling. Even though the teen was touching himself he didn't seem to be getting very hard and Mink found himself getting nervous. He had never had performance anxiety before but Noiz was entirely different from anyone he'd ever been with. 

Once Mink was down to his underwear he sat next to Noiz on the small, squeaky bed. The blond's eyes flickered over Mink's form and a small smile rose up on Noiz's lips. Noiz's hand then plunged inside the bunny banded boxers, fondling himself. 

Feeling more confidant Mink reached his hand behind Noiz's neck. He felt metal balls from the young man's piercings but paid them no attention as he gently pulled Noiz's face towards him. Tilting their heads their lips met in a chaste kiss. Mink pecked their lips together a few times and Noiz reciprocated by opening his mouth. Mink took the invitation and slipped his tongue in. 

While they sucked on each other's tongues Mink released his own straining erection. Kissing someone with piercings on their tongue was proving to be quite a turn on. It was a new experience for Mink and he was enjoying tugging on the silver orbs. He then lightly bit down on the flesh and Noiz made a sound and pulled back, coving his mouth with his hand.

“Did that hurt? I'm sorry,” Mink apologized running a comforting hand up Noiz's thigh. 

“...My tongue is the only thing I can feel. It just surprised me cause it's never felt that good before,” Noiz explained dropping his hand and his gaze. His green eyes widened when he caught sight of Mink's hard-on but he didn't say anything as he tilted his head and began kissing Mink again. 

This time Mink was more mindful of the tongue he sucked into his mouth. If Noiz could only feel his tongue maybe kissing was the best thing they could do. Mink pressed his own tongue to the underside of Noiz's, trapping the muscle in his mouth. Noiz couldn't slip out because the piercings just clinked against Mink's teeth. After Noiz made a few unsuccessful attempts to reclaim his tongue Mink released him. 

They smiled at each other. After all the months they'd spent together Mink couldn't recall sharing a genuine smile with Noiz. It was a first. 

“You like holding my tongue captive?” Noiz said pulling his own boxers off to reveal a still fairly flaccid (and pierced) penis, but it was beginning to show interest. 

“I like anything that makes my partner feel good,” Mink replied kicking his boxers off all the way.

Noiz, with a small laugh, suddenly swung a leg over Mink's hips and straddled him. Mink couldn't help but let out a small laugh of his own. He felt like a teenager again and he was legitimately having fun. He knew this high was temporary and wouldn't last, but he decided he was going milk it for all it was worth. 

Their mouths joined again. Mink wrapped his arms around Noiz and pulled the boy in closer as they deepened their kiss. Mink explored Noiz's mouth, using his tongue to find the backs of Noiz's snake bite piercings. Noiz tried to contain his laughter as Mink nibbled on his lower lip, capturing the piercings. 

Mink's hips rolled causing his dick to graze against Noiz's belly ring. He released Noiz's lower lip and licked the snake bites. 

“What are you laughing at?” Mink asked. 

“You. You may develop a piercing fetish. Maybe even get some of your own,” Noiz said licking back at Mink's mouth, dragging the orbs across Mink's sensitive and flushed lips. 

“Maybe,” Mink replied trying to catch Noiz's tongue again, but the blond quickly retracted and playfully shook his head. 

Mink grabbed Noiz's shoulders and flipped them both till Noiz was on his back and Mink was hovering over him. 

“You think you can keep that tongue away from me?” Mink could hardly believe the words that were coming so easily from his mouth. Noiz laughed again as Mink pressed kiss after kiss to his sealed mouth. 

“Okay, okay, you win. Here you go,” Noiz said sticking his tongue out like a child. When Mink went to lick it Noiz slid his tongue back into his own mouth. “Too slow!” 

Mink was getting ready for his next attack when he felt something hard and ridged pressed against his own erection. When he looked down he saw that Noiz's once soft member was now standing, fully hard. Mink looked back up into Noiz's eyes. 

“I don't think I've ever been this hard before,” Noiz said, the laughter in his voice dying out. Mink pressed his hips down. 

“Do you feel that?” he asked.

Noiz shook his head, “No...but I don't have to feel it to have a good time. I enjoy seeing you aroused. It's fun,” Noiz said rolling his hips up to meet Mink's. 

Mink let out a raspy moan as piercings pressed into his cock. 

“Yeah, that right there is what I like,” Noiz said continuing to pump his hips. 

Mink gathered Noiz's upper body into a tight embrace. He wanted to do something more for the boy. He wanted to make him cum but he didn't know if it was even possible. 

“You can stick it in me. It won't hurt,” Noiz said running his fingernails lightly down Mink's back. The older man arched at the shiver he felt. He wanted to put it in but-

“Even if you won't feel it, I'm not gonna tear you,” Mink said grinding down into Noiz, feeling an orgasm slowly brewing. 

Noiz leaned up and ran his tongue along Mink's stubbled jawline, “Please,” he whispered.

Mink bit his lower lip as if that could restrain him from acting. His mind raced to find a solution when he suddenly remembered something. He released Noiz, who looked confused at the movement, and sat up. Reaching for his discarded coat he pulled it up to the bed, rummaging through the pockets. 

“What are you doing?” Noiz asked tightening his thighs around Mink's hips, making sure the other man moved no further. 

Mink pulled a small tin out, opened it, took a whiff, then threw it down. He repeated the process with a couple other unmarked tins. Till he found the one he was looking for. 

“It has aloe vera and is used for minor burns,” Mink explained holding up the tin with a light pink balm inside, “but it's good substitute for lube.” 

“I'm telling you it won't hurt me, but if it makes you feel better then use it,” the Rhymer said spreading his legs to expose his hole...and another small piercing. Mink gave Noiz a look and raised an eyebrow. 

“What? You don't like it? It's clean, I promise,” Noiz said lifting his legs up to give a better view. Mink bent down to get a closer look. It was a small ring that had a silver ball that looked like it could be unscrewed and easily removed.

Mink licked it. Of course Noiz didn't react, it was possible he didn't even know what Mink was doing. Dark lips locked around the ring and lightly pulled, but still no reaction. Mink decided to move on and took a dollop of cream and smeared it across Noiz's decorated hole. 

“Are you sure you want this? You can't feel pleasure from it,” Mink said working is fingers into the yielding hole. 

Noiz, still holding his legs up, flashed a grin. “I'll get plenty of pleasure from watching your face when you cum,” he said. 

Mink returned the grin and continued the preparation. This was supposed to be Noiz's payment and if it's what the boy wanted then it was what he would get. It was just a bonus that Mink was enjoying himself as well. 

Finally, Mink slathered the cream on his own aching erection and lined up with Noiz's puckered entrance. His artificially blue eyes locked with the green ones staring back at him.

“Fill me up,” Noiz whispered nervously. Even if he couldn't feel anything it was still a big deal to have sex for the first time.

The darker man pushed forward. Since Noiz couldn't feel anything the hole easily gave into Mink's massive girth. Mink felt the warm bite of the anal ring slide along his length. Settling his hips flush with Noiz's bottom he moved the boy's legs to where they were over his shoulders. 

Noiz lightly stroked the top of Mink's thighs. “Does it feel good?” he asked.

Mink pulled out a small bit and rammed back in. “Yes,” he hissed leaning over and continuing the motion. He grabbed Noiz's wandering hands and pinned then over his head and completely laid down over Noiz. 

“Ah!” 

Mink bolted up. Did he just hurt Noiz? Noiz had a confused look on his flushed face. 

“I don't know what that was,” the blond said. 

“Did it hurt?” Mink asked.

“I don't know what hurt feels like,” Noiz said. 

Mink released his hold on Noiz's arms and instead placed his hands on his pierced hips. Pulling them up and adjusting the angle of his thrust. 

“Ah!” Noiz shouted again, his member throbbing and beginning to ooze a clear liquid. 

Mink smiled. So Noiz's tongue wasn't the only thing that could feel. 

“Your body looks like it's enjoying this,” Mink said continuing to hit the spot that made Noiz moan. 

Noiz gasped, “What is it?!” 

Mink grasped hard at Noiz's hips and began to violently thrust. “It's your prostate,” he answered breathlessly before unexpectedly pulling out. He quickly turned Noiz over to his side and entered him again before the other could even question what was happening. 

Mink laid down behind Noiz and gathered the smaller man to his chest, pinning Noiz's arms to where he was hugging himself. Mink kissed his exposed neck not caring if Noiz couldn't feel it.

Mink examined the blond's expressions as he thrust deeper and harder into him. Noiz's mouth hung open and a small line of drool leaked out. Without hesitation Mink's tongue shot out to lick up the drivel flowing down Noiz's chin. 

Noiz snaked his own tongue out to touch Mink's and they found themselves locked in another kiss. Mink began pounding so hard that Noiz fully turned over to his stomach. Mink moved one to his hands to hold the smaller man's jaw at an angle so they could continue to kiss. 

Mink sucked and nibbled on the only other thing Noiz could feel. They kissed loudly and their bodies slapped thunderously. Noiz's tongue suddenly stilled and his body became taut around Mink's cock. Mink swallowed Noiz's moans before he broke the kiss. 

“Where do you want me to put it?” Mink asked hastily. His own orgasm was only a few seconds away. Noiz rapidly blinked as if coming out of a trace.

“In me. Put it in me,” he answered sealing his mouth to Mink's once again. A few short thrust later and Mink emptied his load into Noiz's ass. At the same time Noiz ran his pierced tongue across the back of Mink's upper teeth, making a clanking sound and causing a sweet tickling sensation. 

Mink let out a loud, throaty moan as their kiss broke. His body was shaking and his breathing erratic. 

“I've never cum so hard in my life,” Mink confessed between breathlessness. Noiz smiled, his face still being held in Mink's direction. 

“Me neither,” he said. 

After a few moments of recovery Mink pulled his deflating cock out of Noiz and rolled the other man onto his side. Mink had to see the evidence. He needed to see Noiz's cum. 

Mink reached out and touched the white wetness. Sticky semen stuck to his fingers. Noiz reached out and their fingers together. 

“Was my payment satisfactory?” Mink asked. 

Noiz turned to look up at Mink, “No!” he exclaimed, “Not at all! You have to continue to pay me till your debt is absolved.” 

Mink felt a bit ashamed at hearing the answer till he heard the last part.

“Oh? You want me to give you payments like this then?” he asked with smile, running his dirty hand down Noiz's chest. 

“Of course. I warn you, though... at this rate you may never pay off your debt.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SanaVenus' birthday! Sorry if it seems a bit ooc, but when I wrote this I was in such a mood to write fun, playful sex. Boys having fun is my kink XD.


End file.
